warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Rotsonne
Hallo Rotsonne, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im Warrior Cats Wiki begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Rotsonne. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat und im IRC-Channel gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 11:31, 15. Sep. 2012 Star Wars RPG Wiki Hey, ich weiß das du nicht da bist, aber ich wollte dich noch was fragen: Können wir im Wiki auch Geschichten schreiben? Ich wünsche dir noch schöne Tage:) Vitani 13:56, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Für dich :) Hey Ich hab mal ein Bildchen für dich gemalt xD Ich hoffe, dass es dir gefällt <3333333333 :) lg 18:08, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) --> heyy Blümel. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Bild wunderschön ist, bzw war. Leider ist es abhanden gekommen. Trotzdem vielen Dank dir <3 Frohe Weihnachten <3 Bitte sehr 16:41, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Was wäre wenn Wieselpfote überlebt hätte? „Feuerherz hier drüben Wieselpfote lebt!“ rief Wolkenschweif seinem ehemaligen Mentor zu. „Los Graustreif du nimmst Maispfote, ich nehme Wieselpfote wir müssen sie ins Lager bringen." Wolkenschweif du läufst vor und sagst Rußpelz Bescheid.“ Befahl Feuerherz. Die beiden Kater nickten und taten was Feuerherz gesagt hatte. Wieselpfote stöhnte leise als Feuerherz ihn aufhob, zum Glück war Wieselpfote ein sehr kleiner Kater so das Feuerherz ihn nicht über den Boden ziehen musste. Graustreif stellte sich mit Maispfote hinter ihn und sie gingen zu rück ins Lager. Als sie in Rußpelz Bau ankamen und die verletzten Schüler ablegten hatte Rußpelz bereits alle Kräuter die sie brauchte aus ihrem Stein getragen. Frostfell und Goldblüte, die Mütter der beiden Schüler, waren bereits im Heilerbau und hatten, nach dem Rußpelz sie dazu aufgefordert hatte, zwei Nester aus Moos bereitet. Nun wuselten die beiden Kätzinnen um Feuerherz und Graustreif herum und versuchten an ihre Jungen heran zu kommen, bis Rußpelz rief: „Goldblüte, Frostfell hört auf damit lasst Feuerherz und Graustreif durch, sonst kann ich den Beiden nicht helfen!“ Sofort traten Beide zurück und schauten besorgt zu ihren Jungen die Vorsichtig in ihre Nester gelegt wurden. „Ich muss Blaustern berichten.“ Sagte Feuerherz den verließ den Bau. Er ging über die Lichtung und trat vor Blausterns Höhle. „Blaustern“ rief er „darf ich rein kommen?“ einen Moment wartete er. „Ja Feuerherz komm rein.“ Erklang eine müde aber entspannte Stimme von drinnen. Feuerherz wunderte sich, denn seit Tigersterns Verrat hatte er Blaustern nicht mehr entspannt erlebt. „Was gibt es Feuerherz?“ fragte seine Anführerin als er eintrat. „Wir haben Maispfote und Wieselpfote gefunden Blaustern. Sie wurden angegriffen. Rußpelz kann noch nicht sagen ob sie überleben werden.“ Berichtete Feuerherz. „Warte ich komme.“ Sagte Blaustern und stand mühsam auf. Feuerherz fiel auf das sie ihr Fell geleckt hatte und der Blaustern die er von früher kante sehr viel ähnlicher sah als noch Gestern. Sie gingen zum Heilerbau. Als Blaustern eintrat saßen Weißpelz und Langschweif bei Goldblüte und Frostfell und versuchten die aufgelösten Kätzinnen zu beruhigen. Blaustern ging zu Frostfell und Goldblüte und flüsterte ein paar tröstende Worte an die Beiden. Sie nickten und Blaustern ging weiter. Sie ging zu den Beiden Nestern wo Rußpelz immer noch geschäftig arbeitete. Sie sah sich die Schüler an und sagte: „Für diese tapfere Tat werde ich sie zu Kriegern ernennen, damit sie falls sie dies nicht überleben mit ihrem Kriegernamen vor den SternenClan treten können. Ich Blaustern Anführerin des DonnerClans rufe meine Kriegerahnen an auf diese Schüler herab zu sehen. Sie haben hart an sich gearbeitet um euer edles Gesetz zu erlernen und ich empfehle sie euch als Krieger. Weißpelz, Langschweif haben sie sich ihren Kriegernamen verdient?“ „Ja, das hat Maispfote.“ Sagte Weißpelz traurig. „Und Wieselpfote auch.“ Ergänzte Langschweif, auch dieser war traurig. „Dann werde ich ihnen jetzt ihre Kriegernamen geben. Maispfote von diesem Augenblick wirst Maissturm heißen. Der Clan ehrt deinen Mut und deine Entschlossenheit und wir heißen dich als volle Kriegerin des DonnerClans willkommen.“ Sagte die Kätzin und leckte den die entstellte Gesichtshälfte der schwer verletzten Kätzin. „Wieselpfote von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Wieselschatten heißen der Clan ehrt deinen Mut und deine Tatkraft und wir heißen dich als Krieger im Clan willkommen.“ Sie leckte vorsichtig seine, wie Feuerherz erst jetzt feststellte, seinen zerfetzten Kopf, es waren nur noch fetzen seiner Ohren übrig. Alle Katzen im Bau senkten traurig die Köpfe. --> Danke Flaying Dutchman. Die Geschichte ist so wunderschön, dass ich jedes mal wenn ich sie lese weinen muss. Danke, danke, danke <3 thumb|Zur Info: Das links unten in der Ecke unter der Pfote soll 'n Fisch sein.^^ Bildilein^-^ He, Rot! :D Hier das versprochene Bild. Tut mir Leid, ich weiß, es sieht nicht besonders gut aus, aber... naja, Microsoft Paint spricht Bände. v.v LG Zilla! :DDD <3 ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 17:59, 9. Jun. 2014 (UTC) --> von wegen sieht nicht gut aus! Es ist wirklich wunderschön Zilla, ich danke dir <3 Für eine gute Freundin <3 Da du echt voll nett bist, dachte ich mir, dass ich dir auch mal etwas malen könnte :D thumb|left|Wie ich mir deinen Chara vorstelle :DNaja, das mit der Himbeere war irgendwie eine spontane Idee xDDDD LG, Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 15:13, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) __> Aww Teuerste <3 Sowas schönes hab ich noch nie bekommen, ich werd es immer in Erinnerung behalten wie seine wunderbare Zeichnerin :* Guess what? Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, liebe Blossom! <3 Hab einen schönen Tag und lass dir nicht durch mich die Laune vermiesen. Hoffentlich bekommst du viele schöne Geschenke, einen leckeren Kuchen und möglichst wenige graue Haare und Falten im Gesicht. ;) Feier schön! LG, deine Snoopy-Doo (Diskussion) 13:04, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) --> Ach Snoop, woher du das mal wieder wusstest :D aber vielen lieben Dank <3 Re:Chat Hallo Red, der Chat ist derzeit auf Grund von Bugs nicht funktionsfähig. Deswegen kann man dem Chat nicht beitreten. Die Leute, die dir dort angezeigt werden, sind nicht im Chat. LG, Rain Profil Wand 15:29, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hi Red :D Hey Rotsonne :) Ich kann dir bei deinem neuem Projekt eventuell helfen. Aber dazu müsste ich wissen was es ist :3 Ich hoffe ich kann dir helfen. Lg Tigerblüte (Diskussion) Juhu Red Bin jetzt gerade on komm doch in den Wiki Chat ;). Konnte die letzten tage nicht on kommen, weil ich viel zu tun hatte und auch noch zum teil habe, aber jetzt habe ich gerade wieder ein wenig zeit. GLG deine Kruspel 14:58, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Verspätung Hallo Rot-chan, ich verspäte mich vielleicht! D: Warte einfach ab, ok? :3 MFG Naughty Spell~ (hatte das erst vergessen zu schreiben^^; ) Re: bitte mal lesen Hey :D Ich helf dir gerne, aber ichkann dir nicht versprechen das ich so oft online bin :D Naja dann, bis bald! Himbi Bild Hier ein Oc^^ ich kann dir noch einen anderen malen, falls di findest, dass dich das Bild nicht richtig beschreibt, dann sags mir, ich arbeite es nochmal aus ^-^ thumb|272px|"spezielles" Fellmuster ;D Verfluchte Chats Guten Abend Rotsonne, es tut mir sehr leid wegen dem Kommentar mit den "Tränen". Der sollte gar nicht in den Chat, sondern war für woanders gedacht^^; Naja, sowas passiert mal. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns morgen wieder. Tschüss! MFG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o''''Bl'a''de]]''Guess which Time it is?! ADVENTURE TIME!!!'' 00:48, 7. Mär. 2015 (UTC)